Temptation in the Afternoon
by madame09
Summary: Oneshot story, about Naley.Takes place in season 4


Temptation in the Afternoon

Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or the characters.

OneShot story, hope you enjoy. Please comment

The sun was shinning brightly and everything was quiet in the Scott House, except for Haley James Scott who is eight months pregnant. She was upstairs in the bedroom that she shared with her husband Nathan while Nathan was downstairs watching Basketball and probably asleep. She passed back and forth on the carpeted floor with a puzzled look on her face trying to find a solution to her problem; she was tutor girl after all. She picked up the phone and started dialing the number of her friend Brooke Davis.

Brooke was in Karen's Café with Lucas and Peyton having some lunch when her cell went off.

"Hello?" Brooke said whiling still eating her fries.

"Hey Brooke its Haley, I was wondering if you could come over for a little bit?" she said with a little bit of panic in her voice.

"Sure, I'm just at Karen's with Lucas and Peyton. Haley are you okay? You seem a little distraught?" she asked starting to wonder about what was really going on.

When Brooke asked this question it started some curiosity with Lucas and Peyton. They look at Brooke and Peyton mouthed the words 'Is everything alright?' with a worried look on her face.

Brooke just shrugged back mouthing 'I don't know.'

"Ok Haley I will be right there, see you soon" Brooke said as she picked up and purse and got ready to leave.

"Is Haley alright?" Lucas said whiling taking his arm off of Peyton's shoulder, starting to get worried about his very pregnant best friend.

"I think so, I'm going go over and see what's up, I'll talk to you guys later" Brooke said with ease and calmness in her voice.

With that Lucas and Peyton stayed at the café while Brooke left.

Nathan woke up suddenly to the door bell going off.

He walked to the door slowly and the door bell kept going off.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" he shouted to the door getting a little frustrated.

Nathan opened the door and when he saw it was Brooke, he wasn't surprised that the door bell kept going off.

"Hey Brooke what are you doing here?" he said as he tried to keep back a powerful yawn.

"Wow sleepy much?" she said with a bit of a giggle,

"Haley invited me over, she wanted to talk" as she spoke she walked in to the walk way of the house.

"Um ok, I thought she was asleep" he said while another yawn over powered him.

As soon as that happened Haley poked her head down the stairs to see Brooke and Nathan talking.

"Brooke! Up here, now!" she lightly yelled at Brooke, who didn't see Haley standing at the top of the stairs.

"Haley! Omg, I didn't see you there" she said putting her hand over her heart dramatically.

Haley didn't seem to be amused but Nathan chuckled a little bit and for that he got a death stare from Haley. Then Haley turned back to Brooke and motioned to go upstairs with her.

"Haley, when do you want to have dinner? Nathan said.

"Nathan, I am kind of busy right now!" she snapped back at him.

Haley pulled Brooke upstairs with her and slammed the door to the bedroom shut.

Nathan just let it go because he thought it was because of her pregnancy hormones and went back to watching Basketball.

"Wow Haley calm down, what's wrong?" Brooke asked putting a hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Um ok, I don't really know how to say this without sounding like a total loser" Haley said with a little chuckle and sitting on the bed.

"Hey tutor girl, you can tell me anything" Brooke said while sitting on the bed next to Haley.

"I swear Haley anything you tell me --- "

"I'm SO horny!" Haley said cutting off Brooke in mid sentence and standing up.

"Ok… go downstairs and tell that to your husband, I don't really see what the problem is." She said whiling laughing at Haley's situation.

"That IS my problem, I can't tell Nathan" Hale said while leaning on the vanity in front of the bed and looking at her hands.

"Haley what are you talking about?" Brooke asked, standing up a little worried.

"He doesn't want to sleep with me" Haley said with one single tear coming down her face.

"WHAT! He said that?!?! Omg! I am going to pop one on him!" Brooke said making a fist with her hand.

"Well he didn't actually say it, but I mean who would want to get with this?" she said while pointing to herself with a goofy grin on her face.

"Haley you are so paranoid, Nathan loves you to death" Brooke said patting Haley on the back.

At that moment Haley broke down and just starting sobbing.

"Even when I'm skinny again, he is not going to want to be with me. He is going to leave us and marry some rich blonde bimbo and have two perfect little children. Then our son is going to grow up and be a drug dealer because he never had a father in his life and then he is going to hunt Nathan down, kill him and then go to jail and I will be all by myself! Omg I am going to end up old and alone!" Haley said with one breath and still sobbing strongly.

Brooke couldn't believe how upset Haley was over this but couldn't help that a little laugh escaped from her mouth. She had to help her, Haley was such a mess and over such a little thing. But it's all because of the pregnancy hormones so she let it go.

"Aw Haley, don't think that. That will never happen." She said while hugging her best friend.

"Ok tutor girl, go have a shower or a bath or Brooke yourself, what ever you prefer" she said with a guilty giggle. "And I am going to get to the bottom of this."

"No Brooke you can't tell him! He will think I'm a weirdo or something!" she said not wanting Brooke to do anything.

"Um Haley hun, did you just see yourself. This is obviously bothering you and I hate seeing you sad." She said patting Haley on the arm and giving her a lovingly smile.

With that Brooke strode downstairs while Haley was having a hot steamy shower.

"Nathan! Wake up!" She said shaking him awake.

"Geeze Brooke what do you want?" He asked slowly waking up.

"It's Haley." She said bluntly not giving away any emotion.

Nathan shot right up and stood up worried as hell "what?! Is she okay?!" he said with panic in his voice.

"She's fine, but I need to ask you something." She said pointing to him to sit back down on the couch.

"Um ok" he said kind of confused and sitting back on the couch.

"Ok Nate, do you still find Haley attractive?" she said looking very stern.

Nathan almost choked on this question on how dumb that was to ask, of course he did. "Of course, she is the most beautiful girl in the world" he said getting a little annoyed on why Brooke would question that.

"Phew, good answer!" she said while sitting on the chair across of him.

"Brooke what is this about?" He asked wanting to know what is up.

"Haley has the CRAZY idea that you don't find her sexually attractive and you don't want to sleep with her." She said kind of scared of his reaction whiling playing with her fingers. But instead he was worried.

"Why would she think that?" He said calmly.

"Well she told me that you guys haven't had sex in like 2 weeks and she is really, really horny! Brooke said laughing a little bit.

Nathan chuckled at this, "She had this whole idea that you would leave her and get married again and yea… other stuff too" she said giggling but stopping, realizing how much Haley thought she believed this.

"Wow, I need to talk to her. Is she upstairs?" He asked standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"Um Nate you guys might want to do more then talk, if you know what I mean." She said with a naughty smile on her face.

Nathan just smirked to himself and ran up the stairs.

"I am the best!" Brooke said smiling at herself.

"Haley?" Nathan asked gently as he slowly opened the door to the bedroom and seeing Haley brushing her wet hair. Haley looked in the mirror to see Nathan standing there, with an adoring smile on his face.

"What's with the smile? Chuckling a little and walking up to him.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he said walking closer to her.

"I love you even more that you are carrying my child" he said with kissing her on the forehead.

Haley looking at him at little confused by this outburst of compliments "So I'm guessing Brooke talked to you?" she said sitting on the bed and looking down.

"Yea she did, Haley why would you think any of that?" he said sitting on the bed with her, holding her hand.

Haley just looked up at him with watery eyes "Because it's true"

"No Haley" he said with a smile lifting her head with his hand, "I love you so much and I still find you VERY sexually attractive" he said laughing a little and kissing her a long lasting, lovingly kiss.

"Then why haven't we had sex in over 2 weeks?" she said getting to the point.

"Well I didn't think you would want to, and I was afraid to ask because when you get hormonal you get crazy!" he said laughing and pulling her in for a hug.

"So you do still want me?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Of course Haley!" he said kissing her longer then before and quickly turned into a make out session.

They fell onto the bed and his hand roamed her freshly washed body and this kissing never stopped and what had been waiting for 2 weeks, was now fulfilled.

At this moment Brooke has been downstairs for a while now and wandered upstairs to get her purse and get ready to leave. As she opened the door to the bedroom she quickly closed her eyes.

"Omg I am so sorry you guys!" She said as she left the room immediately.

"I thought you guys would at least wait till I was gone!" she yelled and laughed at time same time.

Haley and Nathan quickly got dressed and met Brooke outside the bedroom.

"Sorry you had to see that Brooke" Haley said laughing, holding on to Nathan.

"Well I can see you love birds are obviously very busy, so I am just going to go" she said with a corky smile on her face and grabbed her purse from the floor and left the house.

All Nathan and Haley could do was laugh at what just happened and how Brooke will probably be scarred forever.

"So Mrs. Scott, ready for round 2?" He said with the famous Scott smirk.

"Oh you know it baby!" She laughed as they rushed back into the room.


End file.
